The present invention relates to a novel recreation basin which may be used with solids such as sand and fluids which are recirculated.
It has been found that children derive great pleasure in play areas such as sand boxes or wading pools. U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,915 describes a child's play bowl which shows a bowl having an umbrella support thereabove. U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,364 describes a collapsible play pool which has a water inlet to the same. U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,229 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,213, teach sand boxes which may be used in combination or alternatively, as other play environments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,784 shows a swimming pool circulation apparatus which uses localized circulation techniques.
None of the prior art describes a device or apparatus which may combine the use of solids and fluids as a play pen or play area for a child.
A device which could be used in the above described situation would be most desirable.